Sweet Sixteen
by luxurycarqueen
Summary: FINISHED... The group is preparing to turn sixteen and face the drama of getting cars... Some other events leave Lizzie feeling jaded... has a nice coupling.
1. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. I don't own any of the products mentioned. I own nothing.  
  
*This story is based around their birthday's, but i don't know them, so i made some up. Also, I'm going to try to make this less typical than some fics. Review. I don't care if it's good or if it's bad. Give suggestions. Plus, I know this chapter is short, but I'm hoping that they'll get longer as I go.  
  
Spring was approaching. This was the happiest season for the trio, because Gordo's birthday was April 4th, Miranda's was May 11th, and Lizzie's was June 21st. This year, they weren't just any birthdays, they were their sixteenth. This was the year that meant something. Gordo wanted a car so badly so that he could drive around and get ideas for his movies. Miranda wanted to go cruising and look for hot guys. Lizzie just wanted independence. As the last week in March began, Lizzie and Miranda continued to endlessly talk about how jealous they were that Gordo's birthday was coming so soon.   
  
"It's not fair, Gordo," Lizzie started.  
  
"Your birthday is THIS Friday!" Miranda stated with more excitement than necessary.  
  
"You'll be able to take us places!" Lizzie started again.  
  
"I don't know about that, Lizzie. Only if he gets a good car," Miranda said with a laugh. "Do you know what your parents are getting you?"  
  
"They want it to be a surprise," Gordo responded.  
  
The conversation quickly went back to the overexcitement of the two girls.  
  
"Maybe he'll get a BMW!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
  
"Or a Mustang!" Miranda countered.  
  
"Mustang's aren't that cool. He needs something classy.."  
  
"Like a Firebird or a Camaro."  
  
"Miranda, seriously, are either of those very Gordo-ish?"  
  
"You're right. Gordo is neither fast nor flashy."  
  
"Hey, I'm standing right here," Gordo tried to act offended. "I could be flashy if I wanted to."  
  
They were interrupted when Kate walked up to them. Kate and them were no longer bitter enemies, but acquaintences who tended to have small talk and generally stayed out of each others' way. Sometimes Lizzie and Kate would even have their moments where they shared information, but that was kinda rare. There really wasn't that much of a popular group anymore, as being popular wasn't "in" anymore. There were still the people with the big egos, but they didn't have the high school fame to back it up anymore.  
  
"Are you guys talking about your birthdays?" Kate asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we were. Gordo's is Friday." Lizzie responded.  
  
"Cool," Kate said as she pulled Lizzie aside. Gordo and Miranda stayed still with confused looks on their faces. "So, are you going to throw him a party or something?"  
  
"I don't think so." Lizzie was wondering why Kate cared.  
  
"Well, he is your boyfriend isn't he?"   
  
The question caught Lizzie off guard. Her relationship with Gordo was complicated. They were best friends, and it didn't seem like they were that involved with each other on another level, just sometimes they'd hold hands and look deep into each others' eyes and feel like they were together. It was mainly like they were pretending each other was someone else and they were just sharing romantic thoughts for a brief period of time. Miranda knew, but she figured that it was actually because neither of them could admit their true feelings for each other. Kate knew because she happened to notice Gordo and Lizzie holding hands at a party one night, and Lizzie caved and told her that she felt a little more than friends with Gordo, but still a little less than like like.  
  
"Kinda, but not really," Lizzie responded questioningly.  
  
"Well, i was just thinking that his birthday would be a nice time for the two of you to spend together, as friends, and see if it's anything more," Kate said.  
  
"Wow, Kate. I'm really surprised that you thought of me." Lizzie was shocked at how much thought Kate had put into this.   
  
After saying goodbye, Lizzie walked back over to Miranda and Gordo.  
  
***************  
  
The next few days went by quite slowly, then Friday arrived. Lizzie and Gordo had decided to go to go eat at the local grill and chill, and then they were going to pick up Miranda and go to the movie theatre, where Lizzie and Miranda were going to treat Gordo to a movie and all the snacks he could eat. Gordo was going to drive them in his new surprise car that his parents had promised to give him after he went to the DMV afterschool. The three got off the bus, and parted ways. Later, at 5:30 when Lizzie was expecting Gordo, the doorbell rang. Lizzie let him in, and the first words out of his mouth were   
"I am so embarrassed."  
  
********  
  
What's going to happen with Lizzie and Gordo? Will this turn out to be a typical L/G fic? Is Gordo's new car that bad? Find out soon. Review, good or bad. 


	2. The Space Between

"Is it that bad?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes!" Gordo seemed really upset.  
  
Lizzie started to walk to the door to look, but Gordo stopped her. "Let me see it, Gordo."  
  
"You promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Yes. And if it's that bad you can probably get a new one as a graduation present. It's not the end of the world, Gordo."  
  
"Well, I guess you can look," Gordo still seemed unsure.  
  
Lizzie walked to the front door, opened it, and walked outside. There stood a brand new white-gold Land Rover Discovery. Her mouth was wide open in shock as she turned around to face Gordo. He was hanging his head in humiliation.  
  
"Why couldn't they have just gotten me something normal?" Gordo was upset.  
  
"Why is this a bad thing?" Lizzie was really confused.  
  
"It's just that," Gordo started, "this isn't the kinda car you'd expect me to drive. This is the car that you'd expect Kate or Ethan to drive. Gosh, can't you just envision Ethan pulling up playing some kind of crap on the cd player, talking about going off-roading? I am stuck with this preppy car."  
  
"Gordo, I love it. Now let's go okay? And you did say 'cd player' didn't you?"  
  
Gordo smiled. "Yeah, but we're listening to my kind of music. Your style is too Ethan-esque, and we're staying as far away from that as possible."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I guess I can handle that."  
  
**********  
  
On their way to the Grill and Chill, Gordo put in a cd and clicked to the song "#41" by the Dave Matthews Band. Lizzie wasn't too satisfied with the musical selections because she really was into music like Justin Timberlake and Nelly and Britney Spears and stuff. Gordo enjoyed acoustic stuff like DMB and John Mayer.   
  
Lizzie was listening to the lyrics as she looked at Gordo  
  
"...I wanted to stay, I wanted to play, I wanted to love you..."  
  
He was a lot taller than he had been in eighth grade. He was pretty much the same size as all the other sophomores. He was very clean-cut now. The look suited him. Lizzie suddenly wondered why they weren't together. She then focused on the music some more.  
  
"...I'm coming waltzing back and moving into your head, please, I wouldn't pass this by, and I wouldn't take more than I need..."  
  
Lizzie knew she had to tell Gordo. Tonight.  
  
**************  
  
They were sitting in the back of DQ when Lizzie decided to for it.   
  
"Uh, Gordo, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Um, okay then," Lizzie laughed nervously. "I've been thinking a lot, you know, about how sometimes we hold hands and stuff, and tonight I looked at you and I really wondered why we weren't officially together, and I thought that maybe we could be, and we could, you know, like, kiss, and stuff." Lizzie had been looking down the whole time, and she finally looked up at Gordo. She could tell that she had made the wrong choice.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo started with a terribly sad look on his face, "you are so great. And you mean so much to me, but I can only be friends with you. I don't even think we should have our special moments anymore. I'm sorry, but just can't go to the next level with you."  
  
"oh.." Lizzie said, with the fakest smile on her face. "Are you ready to go? We need to go pick up Miranda."  
  
"Uh, yeah, let's go." Gordo said. "Lizzie, please don't be upset."  
  
Lizzie put on the fake smile again. "I'm fine."  
  
They walked out to the car and Gordo tried to be nice and open the passenger door for her, but Lizzie got in the backseat instead. When they picked up Miranda, she was shocked to see Gordo's new car, and even more so when she noticed that Lizzie was sitting in the back. Gordo once again turned on some DMB, but this time it was "The Space Between."   
  
"The space between  
The tears we cry...  
is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more  
The space between...  
The wicked lies we tell and hope to keep safe from the pain  
But will I hold you again?"  
  
When they got to the theatre, Gordo walked into the aisle first, and Lizzie shoved Miranda in next to him. At the end of the night, Gordo took Miranda home first and then when they got to Lizzie's house, he started to walk her to the door, but she ran in quickly and shut the door. Gordo looked very upset, as he got back in the car and drove off. Lizzie went straight to her room and cried.  
  
*********************  
  
What's Gordo's problem? Will Lizzie continue to be his friend? Will Miranda's car be as nice as Gordo's? Find out soon. Review, good or bad. And really, I don't want this to be the typical L/G fic. I'm going to try to shake it up a bit. 


	3. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I don't own the products. You can have Andrew, though. Also, the t-shirts Andrew wears I saw at www.shopodd.com.  
**************  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Lizzie did a very good job of acting cordial towards Gordo and pretending that nothing had happened. She still felt rejected and used, but she was nice to Gordo anyway. She distanced herself from him, though. There were no more phone calls, and everyday Gordo would ask Lizzie if she wanted a ride home, and everyday Lizzie would say she was in the mood to walk or ride the bus. She tried to sit on the opposite side of the lunch table from him, and the trio's weekly video rental was just Miranda and Gordo. Lizzie had told Miranda what happened, but made her promise not to yell at Gordo. When Kate asked Lizzie if Gordo and her had hooked up, Lizzie quickly snapped, "nothing happened," and Kate had enough common sense to figure out what that meant. Lizzie still talked to her friends at school, but after school she was alone, with the exception of a few phone calls from Miranda. Gordo called her a few times, but Lizzie continued to make up excuses such as "It's dinner time" or "We've got company." Lizzie's mom kept asking her what was the matter, but Lizzie wouldn't tell her anything. She was humiliated, and she had ruined her friendship with her best friend. Then, around April 25th, three weeks after the Gordo situation, Kate was having a party. Miranda literally came to Lizzie's house that night, picked out an outfit, and shoved Lizzie out the door.  
  
They got to the party right as it was starting to pick up, and when Kate saw Miranda and Lizzie come in she walked over to them to say hello.   
  
"You guys! You made it. Lizzie, I am so glad to see you out and about."  
  
"Thanks, Kate," Lizzie replied glumly. She looked miserable already.  
  
"Perk up. Come here, I want to introduce you to someone, Lizzie," Kate said.  
  
"That's alright. I think I just want to stay here with Miranda."  
  
"Oh no, Lizzie, I see someone I need to talk to. Go with Kate," Miranda urged.  
  
"Fine," Lizzie depressingly said.  
  
Miranda walked away and then turned around and winked at Kate while Lizzie wasn't looking.   
  
Kate then led Lizzie over to a tall attractive guy. He had short, shaggy, dirty-blonde colored hair and was wearing an olive brown t-shirt that had a picture of a yak on it and said "yak!" at the bottom, and some expensive name-brand pants, a hooded sweatshirt, and some birkenstocks. On any normal day, Lizzie would've looked at the guy and thought that he had potential, but wouldn't give it another thought because of his hairstyle and clothing, but these past few weeks she had re-assessed what she was looking for in a guy, and right here was a guy that reminded her of Gordo but was way hotter. Lizzie smiled a shy smile at the guy.  
  
Kate started the introductions. "Lizzie, this is Andrew Oldham. He's a junior. Andrew, this is Lizzie McGuire. She's a sophomore. Oh, looks like I have some guests to entertain."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that obvious attempt," Andrew started. "I don't know why she tried. I'll drag you down. I'm a little hurt right now. A few weeks ago my childhood best friend and I broke up."  
  
"Well that explains it," Lizzie said. Andrew looked confused. "My childhood best friend and I broke up a few weeks ago. Actually, we never really dated. He rejected me. Three weeks ago, to be exact."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"So do you wanna go sit down and talk?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie replied.  
  
They went and sat on the couch and told the details of their relationships gone wrong. They quickly connected. They hit a quiet spot in the conversation and both listened to the song that was playing at that moment, "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis.  
  
" 'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
and be on your way  
and stop crying your heart out"  
  
Lizzie and Andrew looked at each other and without words had a conversation with the expressions on their faces. Miranda and Kate had been watching and then looked at each other and nodded their heads in satisfaction. Then they turned around and started to talk to other people.  
  
*****************  
  
The following Monday at school, Lizzie and Andrew realized they had lunch together, so they sat at a table by themselves and talked. It wasn't a romantic thing, but they were quickly becoming good friends. Gordo noticed this.  
  
"Hey Miranda, why isn't Lizzie sitting with us today?"  
  
Miranda didn't even look up from her homework she was doing. "Because you rejected her at DQ."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Well, she sat with us the past few weeks, but today she's sitting with THAT guy. What's that t-shirt supposed to prove anyway?"  
  
Andrew was wearing an orange shirt with a wide open mouth on it and it said "LOOK! NO CAVITIES."  
  
"Give him a break, Gordo," Miranda said. "You're just jealous." She still hadn't looked up from her homework.  
  
"I am not jealous. I don't like Lizzie, it's just, she got over me pretty fast."  
  
"It's not like that. They're just good friends who have had similar experiences," Miranda told Gordo. "She's meeting new people. Deal with it."  
  
"He's older than she is. He drives a Landcruiser. He probably just wants her for sex, or he'll probably abuse her," Gordo said protectively.  
  
"Stand down, soldier," Miranda laughed. "This isn't some Lifetime movie. He's a nice guy. The only thing you need to worry about is him taking your place. Well, I gotta go to the library. I'll see you afterschool, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye," Gordo said, halfway not paying attention because he was looking at Lizzie and Andrew. They were currently laughing. "He can't take my place," he muttered.   
  
*****************  
Is Andrew as good as he seems? Actually, he is. Will Gordo get over his jealousy? Will Andrew take his place? Read and review. 


	4. Suspicious Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. Once again, Andrew's t-shirts are from www.shopodd.com. I don't own any products mentioned. I don't care about Andrew. Jay Carraway is a name made from two of the characters' names in The Great Gatsby, and Arthur Radley actually is a character from To Kill aMockingbird. I can't get notepad to italicize or underline, so I apologize for the fact that book titles and movies don't stand out. Also, Andrew saying something about writing a poem... I thought of that after thinking of that gorgeous poetry-writing firefighter on The Bachelorette... Anyway, enjoy.  
*******************  
  
The weeks after Kate's party were really good for Lizzie. Andrew and her hung out all the time. It wasn't anything too romantic either. Somedays they'd sit at her house and watch tv and make fun of some of the programming. Somedays, they'd go to the mall where Lizzie would try to make Andrew buy normal clothing. He was from a relatively prominent family, but he didn't care about Abercrombie and Fitch as long as he had t-shirts that said "Stop Potato Violence" and "Say Yes to Michigan." Lizzie would drag him into name-brand stores, and Andrew would fake anger and yell loudly, "Only my mommy buys me expensive clothes, and you can't make me wear these awful $35.00 shirts!" Everyone would turn and look at Lizzie and Andrew, and she'd start to laugh and drag him out of the store because of her embarrassment. On one particular trip to the mall, May 9th, the Friday before Miranda's birthday, Andrew was helping Lizzie pick out a swimsuit at Delia's. She walked out of the fitting room with a rather showing bikini.  
  
"Absolutely not," Andrew said before Lizzie had a chance to say something.  
  
"What's wrong with this one?" Lizzie looked confused.  
  
"Because, the only reason you'd want that swimsuit is so guys would think you look hot and you'd gain attention from them and from Gordo," Andrew answered all too knowingly.  
  
"Hey! This has nothing to do with Gordo. I could care less about how Gordo sees me. And I don't look all that 'hot' in this swimsuit anyway," Lizzie responded as she started to get annoyed.  
  
"Okay, it has nothing to do with Gordo, but you do look hot and you should get a swimsuit that's not so appealing to the masses," Andrew had started to raise his voice.  
  
"I look hot?!" Lizzie asked. She was starting to raise her voice also.  
  
"Yeah, you do, but you look hot fully dressed too!" Andrew said angrily and kinda loud.  
  
"Yeah, well you're hot too!" Lizzie responded, also angrily loud.  
  
They both looked at each other with embarrassed looks on their faces, then they started to laugh. The laughter grew and finally they could barely stand up.  
  
"Were you just hitting on me?" Andrew asked as he continued to laugh.  
  
"No, you dope, you were hitting on me." Lizzie responded, still laughing.  
  
"We're so dramatic," Andrew said, still laughing.  
  
"I know. Let's forget this happened," Lizzie replied, and she was still laughing.  
  
"Okay, as long as you go put some clothes on," Andrew motioned to her as she remembered that she was still wearing a swimsuit. They were STILL laughing.  
  
"Okay." Lizzie turned around to walk into the fitting room, but turned back around and her and Andrew laughed some more. At that very moment, Gordo walked by, trying to find a birthday present for Miranda, and saw Andrew and Lizzie standing there laughing, while Lizzie was wearing a swimsuit.   
  
"Oh crap," Gordo said to himself. "That jerk is forcing Lizzie to model skimpy swimwear for him. He's going down."  
  
******************  
That night, Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie were going to watch a movie at Miranda's house for the first time since Gordo had turned Lizzie down. Lizzie still didn't feel comfortable with the situation, even though it was over a month ago, so she asked Miranda if she could bring Andrew. Miranda, ecstatic that things were going so well between the two, agreed in a second. Lizzie and Andrew were in Andrew's Landcruiser on their way to Miranda's house.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay that I come?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I told you already, yes. I didn't feel like doing this because I was afraid that the Gordo thing would come up, but I know that no one will bring it up if you're there," Lizzie told him.  
  
"Oh, so you're just using me?"  
  
"It's not like that," Lizzie started, but then she noticed the smile on Andrew's face. "Yes, you're right, I'm using you," she said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Seriously though, I think Gordo hates me. I've never even talked to him, but he always gives me these looks in the hallway," Andrew said.  
  
"I don't know what Gordo's problem is. If he says anything to you, just ignore him, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry. I don't want to get into some fight. I don't like confrontation," Andrew replied.  
  
**************  
  
Lizzie and Andrew arrived at Miranda's house, and were standing on the porch about to ring the doorbell when Lizzie said, "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Well, we've got to. I'm pretty sure they heard us pull up," Andrew reminded her.  
  
"I'm nervous... hold my hand," Lizzie ordered him.  
  
"What? Won't that just make Gordo hate me more than he does?" Andrew asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Give me your hand. It's not a romantic thing, it's just comforting," Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"Okay, fine," Andrew said as he grabbed Lizzie's hand. They rang the doorbell and Miranda came to the door and greeted them. They had just walked in the house when Gordo walked over to them. He noticed their hands very quickly.  
  
"Um, Gordo, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is Gordo," Lizzie spoke nervously.  
  
"Hi," Andrew said nicely.  
  
"Hey," Gordo said coolly as he walked over to the couch.  
  
Lizzie, Andrew, and Miranda each exchanged a look, then they joined Gordo by the couch.  
  
"So, Andrew, what movie did you bring?" Miranda asked. She had told Lizzie to tell Andrew that since he was the outsider he could pick the movie.  
  
"Oh, I brought one of my favorites, To Kill a Mockingbird. Have any of you seen it or read the book before?" Andrew asked nervously.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda shook their heads no, as Gordo said, "I read it a long time ago." He was starting to think that maybe Andrew wasn't so bad, but he couldn't forget that scene at the mall today that he saw and the fact that he was involved with Lizzie.  
  
They all sat down, and once the lights were off Lizzie and Andrew pulled away from each other. When the movie was over, the girls were shocked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe how good that was." Miranda was completely taken by the film.  
  
"That was so much better than I thought it would be. You picked a great movie, Andrew," Lizzie admitted.  
  
"I know," Andrew smiled.  
  
'Oh right. He's so cool because he brought a good movie. I bring good movies all the time. I make good movies,' Gordo thought.  
  
"So Andrew, are you coming to my birthday party tomorrow night?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll be there," Andrew replied.  
  
'This'll be interesting,' Gordo thought.  
  
*******************  
  
It was the night of the party, and Andrew showed up, but him and Lizzie hadn't spent that much time together. He decided that since it was her best friend's party, he wouldn't crowd her. He walked over to some soccer players. Andrew was one good soccer player. He was the varsity team's leading scorer, but he didn't play for the image, he played because he loved the sport. He didn't try to broadcast it, because he was afraid that being known as a jock would degrade him as an intelligent person. Lizzie knew that he played, but she didn't know how good he was, and Gordo didn't know he was an athlete. Anyway, Andrew walked over to the soccer players and joined in on their conversation about the following Tuesday's game.  
  
"Look, who it is, Andrew 'Kicks' Oldham," one of the guys, Jay Carraway said.   
  
Andrew's nickname was one of the reasons why he didn't want to be known as a jock. He was embarrassed that they couldn't come up with anything more original than "kicks."  
  
"Hey," Andrew said. "I'm really hyped about the game."  
  
"I'm glad. We need our big scorer to be ready," Arthur Radley replied.  
  
At that very moment, Gordo walked by, saw Andrew talking to some athletes, and decided he'd listen to what they were saying. He was undetected by the group.  
  
"Yeah, I'm totally going to score. I don't care how hard they try. It's going to be good for me. They're going to fight it, and I'm just going to respond by scoring some more. Then I'll probably be tired, so I'll write down my feelings in the form of a poem on my good, hard score," Andrew was ranting to the guys.  
  
Gordo's mouth dropped open. "Oh crap. He's talking about Lizzie," he said to himself as he walked away.  
  
"And then we'll be region 4A champions," Andrew finished.  
  
Gordo couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he couldn't believe that Lizzie actually thought that Andrew was a good person. He didn't know what to do next, then he decided.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. I need to tell you something..." Gordo started.  
  
**********************************************  
Who will Lizzie believe, Andrew or Gordo? Will Gordo get over his jealousy thing? Are Andrew and Lizzie romantically involved? Will Miranda get more face time? Find out soon (hopefully). Read and review, good or bad. 


	5. Why Georgia

Disclaimer- I don't own the show. I don't own any of the products mentioned. I made up Andrew. Take him, I don't care. I don't own John Mayer... but I can always dream.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. I need to tell you something..." Gordo started.  
  
"What's up, Gordo?" Lizzie asked. The look on his face was pretty serious.  
  
"Andrew.."  
  
"What about him?" Lizzie said slowly, as if talking to a five year old.  
  
"Andrew is planning on having sex with you. I heard him talking to some athletes saying that he was going to score, no matter how hard you tried to stop him," Gordo said with a sad face. "He said you were 'going to fight it', but that it didn't matter."  
  
"He said what?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Lizzie. He's just not the guy you think he is," Gordo explained.  
  
"Who's not the guy you think he is?" Andrew said with a smile as he walked up to Gordo and Lizzie, and put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder. Gordo looked at him with a mad look, but the look Lizzie gave him was probably illegal in 24 states and some small countries. Andrew, though, looked confused, and was all of a sudden very glad that Lizzie didn't keep pepper spray in her bag.  
  
"What's going on?" Andrew asked with a nervous look on his face.   
  
Lizzie then pushed his hand off her shoulder and pushed him down. Andrew was quite surprised so he fell right over. Lizzie then smacked him. It was very loud, and the music stopped, and everyone looked as Lizzie repeatedly hit this guy who was taller, older, and more athletic than she was. She was all out punching the guy. Andrew just layed there, taking all of her punches, even though he didn't know why she was angry, when he had finally had enough so he reached up quickly and grabbed her arms, and pulled her up with him.   
  
"Lizzie, what is your problem?" Andrew whispered quietly so as not to draw more attention to them.  
  
"My problem," Lizzie yelled, "is that you aren't really my friend. You are just a guy who wants to 'score' with me, and you know I'm 'going to fight it', but it doesn't matter what I think."  
  
"Have I given you any reason to think that?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Not to my face, but that's what you told some jocks a few minutes ago." Lizzie responded.  
  
"I told some soccer players that I was going to score big in this weeks' game," Andrew told her. "If you want witnesses, I'll bring you some of them. Jay Carraway is very honest, and Arthur Radley won't even say the word 'sex', much less have a conversation about it. The closest you and I have even gotten to more than friends was at the mall when I told you to get a less revealing swimsuit."  
  
"Oh yeah... But Gordo, didn't he say my name?" Lizzie brought up.  
  
"Uh..." Gordo looked embarrassed as he was realizing that his statements were probably wrong. "No." He saw the look on Lizzie and Andrew's face. "I am so sorry. I just wanted Lizzie to be okay. I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm sorry Andrew." He looked like he was about to cry. "Really, I just assumed the worst."  
  
"It was an honest mistake. I probably would've thought the same thing, so I forgive you," Andrew comfortingly told Gordo.   
  
"I can't believe you made me look so dumb. First, you reject me for no reason, and then once I'm happy, you have to go be jealous. I am not yours. You made that choice, now deal with the consequences." Lizzie was fuming. By this time, someone had turned the music back on, and "Why Georgia" by John Mayer had been playing.  
  
"I rent a room and I fill the spaces with  
Wood in places to make it feel like home  
But all I feel's alone  
It might be a quarter life crisis  
Or just the stirring in my soul  
Either way I wonder sometimes  
About the outcome  
Of a still verdictless life"  
  
Lizzie walked over to Andrew and kissed him. Gordo looked really upset and walked out of the house. The kiss was over, and Lizzie looked at Andrew and smiled.  
  
"Am I living it right?  
Why Georgia, why?  
So what, so I've got a smile on  
But it's hiding the quiet superstitions in my head  
Don't believe me  
When I say I've got it down  
Everybody is just a stranger but  
That's the danger in going my own way  
I guess it's the price I have to pay  
Still 'everything happens for a reason'  
Is no reason not to ask myself   
If I am living it right"  
*****************************  
Andrew took Lizzie home, and he walked her to the door.  
  
"Thank you for being you," Lizzie said to Andrew.  
  
"Your welcome," Andrew laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go inside.." Lizzie started.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you better."  
  
"Well, Goodnight." Lizzie turned and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Lizzie, what was that tonight? You're great, but I thought we were just friends," Andrew stated.  
  
"Yeah, but we both know that it's eventually going to lead to more, so why can't we just cut to the chase?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"For one thing, I like things to happen naturally. If I were going to kiss you, I would have wanted it to be at the right moment. Secondly, when I used to kiss Abigail, she was kissing me because she liked me, not so she could humiliate some other guy. Yeah, there is a spark between us, but you're kidding yourself if you don't think you used me tonight," Andrew explained.  
  
"Okay, then, maybe it wasn't so natural, but I did not kiss you just to humilate Gordo. And, I didn't humiliate Gordo. He humiliated me," Lizzie said angrily.  
  
"Do you honestly think that no one is going to say something derogatory about him at school on Monday?" Andrew asked. He looked at Lizzie and he could tell that she knew he was right. "Everyone gets rejected at some point in their life. I'm so sorry that you big rejection was someone you really cared about, but if he didn't feel the way you did, then he was doing the right thing. You can't punish him forever."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Andrew with tears in her eyes. "Why can't everything just be okay?"  
  
**************************************  
The next day, Lizzie was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked groggily.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE GOT TO COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Miranda yelled into the phone.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Lizzie asked, now wide awake.  
  
"YES, JUST GET OVER HERE PLEASE!" Miranda begged.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a bit," Lizzie said as she crawled out of bed.  
  
********************************  
  
Lizzie was walking to Miranda's house. She was about two houses down when she saw it. In Miranda's driveway was a red Toyota Celica convertible. Lizzie ran in front of Miranda's house and screamed, mainly just to let Miranda know she was here.  
  
Miranda ran out of the house. "LIZZIE!!"  
  
"MIRANDA!! This is so nice. What year is it?"  
  
"It's a '95. My parents totally surprised me with it this morning," Miranda responded happily.  
  
Lizzie started to get a sad look on her face, but Miranda didn't notice.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Miranda, but I have to go back home. I have to do something," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Lizzie for coming over here. Bye." Miranda told her.  
  
"Bye," Lizzie responded as she turned and headed back home. When she got relatively far away, she started to recite the lyrics of a song she had heard recently. "I wonder sometimes about the outcome of a still verdictless life. Am I living it right?"  
  
*******************************************  
Will Lizzie ever sort her problems out? What kind of car will she get for her birthday? What's Gordo's problem? Find out relatively soon. Read and review, good or bad. 


	6. Grey Street

Disclaimer- I don't own the show. I don't own the products. The song played is Dave Matthews Band's "Grey Street"  
Also, I would like to take a bit of time to address some of the reviews I got. For one thing, I'm sorry if the plot is confusing. I tried to straighten some things out in this chapter, but I don't know if I did a good job. For another thing, one anonymous reviewer put "I'd just like to let you know that not all of us live in a fantasy world where our parents buy us perfect cars. Some of us actually have to work for it." To this reviewer, I personally know that we don't all live in a fantasy world, but let's look at some things.   
Number one, Gordo got a Land Rover Discovery. These are very expensive, but Gordo's parents are both psychiatrists or something of that sort.   
Number two, Andrew has a Land Cruiser. These are even more expensive than Discoveries, but I have tried to make it seem like Andrew is rich and athletic, but doesn't care to flaunt those things.   
Number three, I gave Miranda a 1995 Toyota Celica convertible. These are around $8,000, but I remembered the episode in which Miranda was nice to her mother and her mother bought her nice things in return. Anyway, I should start the story.  
  
*************************************************  
  
After Miranda's birthday, there were two weeks left in the school year. Lizzie still avoided Gordo, which was fine, because Gordo avoided Lizzie. Lizzie and Andrew fell into the same category that Gordo and her had once been in, the friends with slight benefits category, because Andrew didn't want to force a relationship on Lizzie, and Lizzie didn't seem to care about much of anything. She didn't hang out with Miranda or Kate too often, because they'd urge her to fix things with Gordo. Lizzie didn't know how to fix things with Gordo, but she just gave them the notion that she didn't want to. Andrew would pick Lizzie up for school and drive her home most days, trying to get her to be normal again, but anyone could tell that her smiles were fake. Lizzie just felt as if her life was moving in the wrong direction. The only time she really spent with Andrew outside of school, was the Honors Banquet. Gordo had been there, so Lizzie gripped Andrew's hand tightly the entire time. At lunch everyday, Lizzie would sit with Andrew, and he'd talk to her, even though she obviously wasn't paying attention. One day, Wednesday, May 21st, some breakthroughs happened at lunch.  
  
"Miranda?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's do something on Friday night."  
  
"What?" Miranda looked up surprised. All Gordo had done recently was stay home and read. "What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Let's go to the 'End of Year' Dance," Gordo responded.  
  
"What?!?" Miranda was even more surprised.  
  
"I am so tired of my house, and I think I should try to get out more and make new friends and such," Gordo told her. "And with you there, if it's completely awful I know I'll have someone to talk to."  
  
"Okay," Miranda agreed.  
  
"Great," Gordo said. Then, and Miranda had to look twice to verify, he actually smiled a real smile.  
  
Meanwhile, at Lizzie and Andrew's table...  
  
"Lizzie, do you want to go to the 'End of the Year' Dance with me?" Andrew asked. She was starting off into space. "Lizzie? Lizzie?"  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie blankly responded.  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance on Friday with me?" Andrew repeated. "I think we could have fun making fun of all those people who dance nasty."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't really feel like it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, that's cool, but if you change your mind just let me know."  
  
"I will," Lizzie said as she looked over at Miranda and Gordo where Gordo was smiling.   
  
'Darn,' she thought. 'He's happy and I'm still moping around.'  
  
"Andrew," Lizzie said quickly. "I don't really want to go to the dance because I don't feel like getting dressed up."  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, it's a jeans and t-shirt dance, not the prom," Andrew responded.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but then there's the whole putting on make-up and fixing my hair, and the dances are always so hot and sweaty, so I was thinking why don't you just come over and watch a movie with me on Friday?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Andrew was very surprised. "Yeah, definitely. What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"You pick. Something good and thoughtful and from 1990 or more recent," Lizzie said.  
  
"Great, so we're on for Friday," Andrew replied.  
  
***************************************  
Friday night, Gordo and Miranda walked into the dance. Gordo immediately scanned the room, even standing over his tiptoes to look over the crowd.  
  
"Do you really think she's here?" Miranda asked, completely surprising him.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, trying to play it off.  
  
"I know you were looking for Lizzie," Miranda told him.  
  
"Okay, you caught me. I was. I just needed to see where to avoid."  
  
"Right," Miranda said slowly. Gordo didn't hear her.  
  
Meanwhile, at the McGuire's...  
  
"Okay, I wasn't sure what exactly you'd want, so I brought Good Will Hunting, Forrest Gump, and Toy Story. Which one do you want to watch?" Andrew asked Lizzie. She had really meant it when she said that she didn't want to get dressed up. She was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.   
  
"Hmm.. I need some cheer in my life, so how about Toy Story?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Andrew put the movie in, and they sat down on the couch and started to watch it. About halfway through, Lizzie looked at one of the pictures on the mantle. It was of Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo. She then looked at Andrew, and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you for being so great to me," Lizzie told him.  
  
"Your welcome," Andrew replied. "What caused this sudden exchange of emotions?"  
  
"All of a sudden the urge hit me," Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie quickly kissed him again, then turned back to the movie. Little did she know, Andrew had seen her stare at the picture right before she kissed him.  
  
***************************************  
"Well, goodnight," Lizzie said after they had watched the movie and talked about unimportant things for awhile.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight," Andrew responded.  
  
Lizzie leaned in and kissed him again. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Andrew said, and then he walked to his car. He felt bad for kissing Lizzie when he knew that's not what she really wanted. Once he was on the road, he started to pay attention to the song that was currently playing on cd.  
  
"Oh, look at how she listens,  
She says nothing of what she thinks...  
she just goes stumbling through her memories  
staring out onto grey street.  
But she thinks hey,  
how did I come to this?  
I dreamed myself a thousand times around the world  
but I can't get out of this place.  
  
There's an emptiness inside her  
and she'd do anything to fill it in  
but all the colors mix together to grey  
and it breaks her heart.  
  
How she wishes it was different.  
She prays to God most every night  
and though she swears he doesn't listen,  
there's still a hope in her he might.  
She says, I pray,  
but they fall on deaf ears.  
Am I supposed to take it on myself  
to get out of this place?  
  
There's an loneliness inside her  
and she'd do anything to fill it in  
and though it's red blood bleeding from her now  
it feels like cold blue ice in her heart  
when all the colors mix together to grey  
and it breaks her heart.  
  
There's a stranger speaks outside her door,  
says take what you can from your dreams,  
make them as real as anything.  
Oh, with it, take the work out of the courage.  
And she says please, there's a crazy man,   
he's creeping outside my door.  
I live on the corner of grey street and the end of the world.  
  
There's an emptiness inside her  
and she'd do anything to fill it in  
and though it's red blood bleeding from her now  
it's more like cold blue ice in her heart.  
She feels like kicking out all the windows  
and setting fire to this life.  
It could change every thing about her  
using colors, bold and bright,  
but all the colors mix together to grey  
and it breaks her heart."  
  
"Ohhh. Now I get it," Andrew said out loud.  
  
****************************************  
  
The weeks went by, and Andrew and Lizzie continued to hand out, but he refrained from letting her kiss him. It finally got to her birthday, Saturday, June 21st, and her parents woke her up around eleven, and told her to join them outdoors. She knew it was so they could present her with her birthday present, her first car. She walked outside to the place where over two months ago Gordo had shown her his Land Rover, and there sat a red car with a union jack tag on the front. Lizzie ran down to examine it.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lizzie," Jo said.  
  
"It's 1986 Nissan Pulsar, and it's in good condition. We even got a new paint job for you. It has t-tops!" Sam said excitedly.   
  
"Thanks, you guys!" Lizzie told them. Then she went inside to call Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, you have got to come over here right now and see my car. It's not as nice as yours, but you'll still love it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, I really would love to, but I can't right now. I'll stop by this afternoon, okay?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, cool," Lizzie said as she tried to hide her disappointment. "I guess I'll let you go, then."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye," Miranda responded as she hung up the phone. Then she looked up.  
  
"What exactly is it that you need?" She asked.  
  
Andrew was standing there in front of her.  
  
"It's like this..."  
  
***************************************************  
What is Andrew up to? What is Gordo thinking? Find out soon, I hope. Review, good or bad. Also, I would just like to say that the car I gave Lizzie including the new paint job was probably about $1,000, maybe less. 


	7. Running Away

Disclaimer- I don't own the show. I don't own the products. Andrew's shirt came from www.shopodd.com. Plus, I'm sorry, but I know nothing about the stock market.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The day was Friday, June 27th. It was about 10:30 AM and Lizzie was sitting on the couch in the living room looking for something to watch. The phone rang and Lizzie leaned over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, what are you up to?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"Oh hey, I'm just trying to find something decent on TV. What about you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this afternoon and swim. I'm inviting Miranda, also," Andrew told her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that'll be okay. What time?"  
  
"How about 6:30? And plan on eating here, too," Andrew said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there. And, where do you live? I just realized that I've never been to your house," Lizzie said, mildly embarrassed.  
  
"It's cool," Andrew replied. He gave her directions and the address, and then they hung up.  
  
*****************************************  
  
At about 6:00, Andrew was walking Miranda through his house. The place was absolutely huge, similar to something that you'd see on MTV Cribs.  
  
"Well, I see you have everything planned out for tonight," Miranda told him.  
  
"I know. I think I covered everything- music, location, timing. Everything should go over smoothly," Andrew said.  
  
"But do you really think Lizzie is going to go for this?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Trust me. I'll get my way in the end," Andrew said slyly.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Around, 4:30, Lizzie found herself driving in a very nice neighborhood.  
  
"Did he give me the wrong directions?" she asked herself. She continued to drive. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
Lizzie was in front of a gate that said "Oldham" on the nameplate. She still wasn't sure if she was at the right house, but she pressed the call button anyway. She told told the person her name, and the gate opened. Lizzie pulled into a driveway where she saw Miranda's Celica. The house was easily the biggest one in the neighborhood. Lizzie stepped out of her car and walked the path to the front door. She rang the doorbell and after a second, Andrew came and opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie! We've been waiting for you," Andrew told her.  
  
"Andrew, why didn't you tell me that you're a bazillionaire?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's not something I like to brag about. My dad accidentally invested in Microsoft when he was eighteen. I don't tell people because I don't want to get the whole 'snobby little rich boy' title," Andrew explained.  
  
"So you have a lot of money, but you can't afford a better t-shirt?" Lizzie wondered. Andrew was currently wearing a shirt that said "DETROIT- WHERE THE WEAK ARE KILLED AND EATEN."  
  
"Hey, I can't abandon my supersense of style. Anyway, Miranda's out back by the pool," Andrew told her.  
  
They walked outside, and Andrew had one of those pools with rocks and waterfalls and such. Andrew took his shirt off which led to awe of Lizzie and Miranda. He was in very nice shape.  
  
Miranda leaned over to Lizzie and whispered, "Did you know he looked like that?" without taking her eyes off Andrew.  
  
"I had no idea," Lizzie whispered back, still not taking her eyes off Andrew.  
  
"I can see you staring at me," Andrew said to the two. "Please don't make fun of me. I play soccer and I kinda turned into this."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda laughed at the way he hated all things popular. "We should tell the whole school about this, shouldn't we, Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh definitely," Lizzie replied.  
  
Andrew then realized that they were mocking him, and the three started to laugh. Someone inside yelled to Andrew that the doorbell was ringing, so he ran inside to let the person in. He opened the door and there stood a very confused looking Gordo.  
  
"Uh, Miranda gave me this address and said we were going swimming." Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're having a little get together. Come on in," Andrew said with a smile on his face.  
  
Andrew brought Gordo outside to the pool, and awkward looks came out from Lizzie and Gordo. They avoided eye contact the entire time that the group was swimming. The four played around on the waterslide and did jumps off the diving board until it started to dim outside.   
  
"Well, I guess we should go inside and get cleaned up. I have a large shower, and sometimes the most fun part of swimming is showering in your swimsuit with a lot of people. Miranda, I believe I showed you the way earlier. Please go on and lead Gordo inside because I need to talk to Lizzie out here for a moment," Andrew said.  
  
"Sure," replied Miranda. Gordo and Lizzie just looked a little confused.  
  
"So," Lizzie started once they were gone, "what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Andrew leaned down and gave her a good, long kiss.   
  
Lizzie smiled. "What was that for?"  
  
"I can't see you anymore," Andrew told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"All this that we have- it's over. I don't want to kiss you, and I can't hold your hand," Andrew said, not speaking with his usual nice tone of voice.  
  
"But I thought you liked me." Lizzie looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't. We can be friends but not like we were. I can't be that close to you. We're not on the same level," Andrew responded. "Now just wipe your tears and go inside and join Miranda and Gordo in the shower."  
  
"You really are a snobby little rich boy," Lizzie yelled as she ran inside.  
  
********************************************************  
I hope to post the next and final chapter soon, but I just wanted some dramatic pause here. Review, good or bad. 


	8. Somewhere Out There

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, no LizMcG characters, no lyrics, no jacuzzis.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie joined Miranda and Gordo in the shower with their swimsuits on, and did her best to hide her face that had been reddened by tears. Andrew walked in a moment after. The shower was quite large. It had about four showerheads and glass doors around it, so the four weren't too close together. The bathroom itself was luxurious. It had a jacuzzi, a stereo system, and a few windows that were currently open. Some fast music was playing at a nice volume level in the background. The four began to make small talk and Lizzie wasn't completely ignoring Gordo's comments anymore. They even said a few random sentences to each other. At one point, Lizzie and Gordo both bent down to pick up the soap on opposite ends of the shower, and when they turned back around Miranda and Andrew had vanished.  
  
"Where did they go?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo looked around for a moment. "I'm not sure. Miranda! Andrew!" He waited a second. "I don't hear them."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"So," Gordo started. "How are things with your boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," Lizzie said quickly.  
  
"Okay." Gordo was really trying to fix his friendship with Lizzie here. "How is the guy that you like to kiss sometimes?"  
  
"He told me that I'm not on his level and that he can't see me anymore. Is that what you wanted to hear, Gordo?" Lizzie snapped.  
  
"No, Lizzie. I seriously was just trying to be nice. And that really sucks about Andrew.  
  
"Yeah right. Why don't you just go ahead and say 'I told you so'?" Lizzie asked.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda and Andrew were looking through one of the windows.   
  
"It's not working," Miranda whispered.  
  
"It will be soon," Andrew responded.  
  
"It doesn't look like it."  
  
"Shh." Andrew told her. "Just trust me. It's coming soon."  
  
They stopped whispering and listened for a second. "Yeah right. Why don't you just go ahead and say 'I told you so'?" they heard Lizzie say.  
  
"Here it is," Andrew said confidently.  
  
Miranda a confused look at him. "No it's not. They're just going to fight some more."  
  
"Not even."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie. The music changed from random fast songs to "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace. "No, I'm not going to say that. It was an honest mistake. How were you supposed to know?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Last time I talked to you   
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space  
  
We laid underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling brave  
I watched the red orange glow  
I watched you float away  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"You knew."  
  
"Well, did he try to have sex with you?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie shook her head slowly. "No.."  
  
"Well, I didn't know either then."  
  
Lizzie laughed a little, but then her smile faded.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she wondered outloud.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives  
  
I turned on the radio  
To find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?" Gordo was taken aback by the question. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you."  
  
Lizzie looked at him with a very displeased look on her face. "Yeah right, Gordo. You obviously had a problem with me when you told me that you didn't like me at the Grill 'n' Chill."  
  
-------------------------  
And all we are  
Is all so far  
-------------------------  
  
Lizzie's eyes got misty and she looked away for a second. She turned back to face Gordo and he had a guilty look on his face. "Why can't anyone just truly like me?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
----------------------------------------  
  
Gordo stood there, taking in everything that she said. He was trying to hold his ground, but he couldn't anymore. He finally lost it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know your out there, ohhh  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I never said I didn't like you," Gordo said quietly with his eyes closed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie's eyes got big as she realized what he said. "What?"  
  
"I never said I didn't like you," he repeated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait   
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie was confused. "Then why did you-?"  
  
-----------------------  
And all we are  
Is all so far  
-----------------------  
  
He cut her off. "I was so scared. There you were, putting yourself out there like that, and I was thinking 'why didn't I have the guts to do this first' and then I wondered about everything, and I didn't think I knew how to have a real relationship, and I freaked out. I wanted to tell you how I felt so badly, but those lyrics that say 'What if I stumble, what if I fall, What if I lose my step and I make fools of us all? Will the love continue when my walk becomes a crawl?' just kept running through my head. I mean, I know that song's about s relationship with God, but still." Gordo was talking super-fast now. "I didn't think you deserved someone who didn't know what they were doing, but honestly- me. I truly like you, as a best friend, and much more."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie was trying to hide her happiness that Gordo liked her. She was taking everything in, and repeating it in her head. "Gordo, I like you. It doesn't matter what a real relationship consists of, because by real, you mean normal, and we aren't normal. We are you and me, best friends since the beginning of time, and now two people who want to explore a relationship with each other. That is real." The tears were coming down her face by this point.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Oh my freaking goodness," Miranda said.  
  
Andrew laughed. "It's great, isn't it?"  
  
"You mapped this out perfectly. And I still can't believe what else you did." Miranda was very shocked about everything.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.  
  
"You liked her that much, and you broke up with her so that he could have her."  
  
"Well," Andrew started. "It wasn't meant to be. I mean, I just knew she'd be happier with him."  
  
"Yeah, but what do you have now?"  
  
"Oh, Miranda, you know what one of the best musicians in the world says? 'I worried if I looked away she'd be gone. Don't lose the dreams inside your head, they'll only be there 'til you're dead.' I don't want to be alone, but Lizzie would've left me eventually," Andrew explained. "Anyway, I know I'll find the right person some day, but for now, let's this amazing show of human emotions that's right in front of us."  
  
***************************************************  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know your out there, ohhh  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were still staring at each other, when finally they moved toward each other and kissed. It lasted a long time, and everything, if only for those seconds they were currenty sharing in the shower together, was absolutely, positively, perfect.  
  
***************************************************  
Well, there you go. My first fic is finished. I didn't really get too many reviews, so I doubt a sequel or anything is in order, but please review now. This took a lot of time to write. Also, I'm probably going to add another chapter with all the lyrics like Novelist did. 


End file.
